The Beginning of a New Start
by Chicas-chan
Summary: Raven and Jinx went through alot together. They want to forget the horrible past and move on. Can this be the beginning of a new start or an ending of a horrible past?
1. Chapter 1:First Day

**Hey everyone! Well this is my first Robin and Raven fic so I would like it if you all go easy on my with your opinions. ****J Anyways… what I would like for you all to do is to enjoy yourselves by reading this fic. Its going to be short but I have a feeling that you will like it. Well, I am going to stop typing and go on with the fic!**

**Enjoy~**

Disclaimer- I own nothing. If I did then Raven and Robin would be together a long time ago.

**:**

**:**

**:**

Chapter 1: First Day

Raven Rachel Roth and her best friend Jinx Johnston were at the parking lot of their new school. They held hands as they began walking up to the front doors of the main building. Its their first day of school in Jump City and they were a lot nervous then they thought they would be. This will be the beginning of a new start for them. They have been through some tough times but manage to survive.

Raven was wearing a whit tank top underneath her unbuttoned black and red plaid shirt and black skinny jeans with her knee high converse. Jinx was wearing a black dress that reached her knees and black leggings with her favorite black high heel boots with straps.

As they walked up to the main office, some of the boys in the school started to make a wolf whistle as the girls walked through the hallways. And that made them a bit uncomfortable until a girl with long red hair and green emerald eyes walked up to them with a sweet loving smile on her face.

"Hello!" She cheerfully said as they stopped walking and looked at her. "I see that your new around here…"

Both of them nodded their heads when she made that statement.

"Well, my name is Kori Anders but please… call me Starfire." She told them.

"Well, I'm Jinx Johnston and this is Raven… my best friend." Jinx started.

"Wait… your Raven? The _Raven_ who got kicked out of Gotham High and got transferred here because of a fight?" She asked.

"Is that what you want to know?" Raven beckoned.

"Well, not if you don't want to talk about it…" Kori made a childish face.

Raven softly smiled at her and lifted her chin up. "Hey… its alright." was all she said a gave out a soft laugh at the girl before her who made a cute childish face. Kori smiled at Raven.

"Why don't I show you my friends?" She said. "And while I look for my friends… I'll show you guys around the school."

"Thanks! That would be awesome." Jinx replied as Raven nodded her head.

**:**

**:**

**:**

Kory walked them to the main office to get their schedules. Once they got there, someone bumped into Raven. They both fell on the floor.

"Sorry." He said as he got up and handed his hand out to her to help her up.

"Nope. Its alright.' She said once she was pulled up from the floor and dusted off the dirt on her knees.

"Your new here, right?" He asked her.

"Yeah?" She nodded.

"I'm Roy Harper. But people call Speedy." He flashed her a grin.

"I can see why…" She teased. " My name is Rachel Roth but I'm used to people calling me Raven. And this is Jinx Johnston. My best friend. We're both new here actually."

"It nice to meet you Raven… and you to Jinx." He was completely lost in Raven's eyes that he almost forgot about Jinx and the other person with her. "Hey Starfire."

"Hi Speedy." She replied.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around and I'm sorry for bumping into you." He smiled at her and walked away.

"Well he's cute." Jinx said.

"And he kind-of forgotten about us if you hadn't said anything to him." Starfire said.

"And I think he likes you~" Jinx sang.

"Shut up." Raven smiled. She did think he was kind-of cute. "Lets just get our schedules and go to class…"

"Whatever you say Rae…" Jinx smirked and so did Starfire.

They walked up to one of the desks in the main office and Kori asked a women to show her where to get schedules for the new students. The women looked up at Kori and then at her computer. Raven was stared at her for a while and then told the girls to just forget about her. As they walked away to find someone else, the women got up from her chair and walked into the principle's office. Raven asked Kori and Jinx to check for anyone that comes her way. Kori looked puzzled and Jinx smirked. Raven walked casually to where the women was sitting and got to business. She used the side of a pair of scissors and started to unscrew the nails on the chair. Once done, she took the nails and threw it in the trash can.

"Why did you do that for?" Kori asked.

"I really hate it when people ignores others when they're talking to them.." She said in a monotone and smirked as she saw the women walking out of the principle's office to her desk. "And here she comes…"

Once the women sat down and laid back, she fell back. Jinx and Raven tried so hard to hold their laughs but it seems that a group of boys saw it and started to crack up. Kori went over to the women to see if she needed any assistance but the women started to yell at her.

"You don't really have to yell at her." Raven said as she stood up and Jinx grabbed her hand incase of something were to happen

"And who do you think you are to tell me that?" She responded.

"I think she has a point right there Ms. Love." A man with a tux said.

"Yes Mr. Greenburg." She said as she got up from the floor and walked out of the office.

"I'm sorry about that." He apologized. "You must be the new students."

"Yeah and you really didn't need to apologize for her actions." Jinx implied.

"Well, yes but I cant force her to do it. Anyways… You need you class schedules right?" He asked.

"Yes!" Jinx cried out. "Its about time someone understood why we were here."

"Please follow me." And the two girls did so. Once they came back, they saw Kori talking to the group of guys that laughed when the women fell off her chair.

"And that's what happened." She finished telling them.

"Uh… what happened?" Jinx asked.

"I was telling my friends what happened Ms. Love and how she fell." She replied.

"Like I said. That was awesome!" A blond hair boy said.

"Yeah no kidding. No one likes her." A tall muscular guy said.

"I'm impressed that someone even dared to mess with her." A jet blue spiky hair boy said.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce them to you." Kori exclaimed. "That's Garfield." She pointed to the blond boy. "Victor…" She moved her finger to the muscular guy. "And Richard but mostly people calls him Robin instead." She looked at the jet blue spiky hair kid.

"Hey."

"Sup."

"Yo."

They all said at the same time. Jinx smiled and Raven just looked at them.

"I'm Rachel and this is Jinx. We just moved here and that bitch that was sitting over there…" She pointed to the desk. "I really don't like her."

"Who does!" Garfield exclaimed with a sheepish grin. Victor arched an eye brow and shake his head.

"Well… We should get to class." Richard started the conversation and then looked at Raven. "Who do you have?"

"I have someone named… Mrs. Goodwill." She responded. "Is she nice?"

"Wait… Let me see your schedule…" She handed her schedule to him and to his surprise, they had the same four classes together. And so did everyone else.

"I cant believe we all have the first four classes together!" Jinx complained as she looked at her new class schedule.

"I don't know how to survive without you." Raven sarcastically said.

"You'll learn how to." Jinx replied as Starfire giggled at their little conversation.

"At least we have them together." She said.

"Your right Kory." Jinx smiled.

"Well… lets go!" Garfield said as he opened the doors.

"Your full with energy." Raven glared at him.

"It's nice to be noticed." He replied with a grin on his face.

"And now your just being plain annoying." She said in a monotone while shacking her head.

**.**

**..**

…

**Hi again! Well… I want to end it here. I'm not so sure good so far but I have a feeling that I began it in a good start. I would like for you to review and tell me what you think.**

**FuckLoveXD signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

**Hey! I got some great reviews and I'm happy that there are some readers out there and are reading my story. Well, what I want to say is 'Thank You' for reading my first chapter. And here's the second one. I hope you all enjoy it and I'll try it to put in some fluff between raven and Robin in the future chapters.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. If I did then I would have some Raven and Robin romance in the TV series.**

Chapter 2: The Letter

Raven and Jinx walked around the school with their new friends. As they were walking through the hallways of the school, Raven spotted a playground across the street. Jinx noticed it and stopped as well.

"Do you remember?" Jinx asked Raven softly.

"Yeah…" She replied almost in a whisper tone.

~Flash Back~

"_We're finally here!" The small purple headed girl shouted as her one and only best friend finished her ice cream._

"_Do you always have to be so loud Rea?" The small purple headed best friend said._

"_Because I'm happy!" She replied. "Your not happy Jinx?"_

"_Of course I am! Because I'm with my best friend Raven." She smiled._

_Raven held the hand of her best friend when their mothers walked into a park. They both followed them and then when the mothers gave them permission to have fun in the playground, both girls ran to the jungle gym. They had the best time of their lives. Two best friends. Who grew up together and still are. Never leaving each other._

"_Lets go on the swings?" Jinx said when the both of them reached the top of the jungle gym._

"_Sure." Raven looked back to her mother and then he best friend. "Race you there?"_

"_Your on." And the race began._

~Flash Back Ends~

"That was fun." Jinx broke the silence.

"Hey! What are you two thinking about?" Kori asked as she ran up to them.

"Just something we use to do." Raven nonchalantly said.

"Ok. Well the guys and I thought if you would like to go to the mall after school?" She asked them. Raven and Jinx looked at each other then nodded their head to her. "Awesome! Well… see you later?"

"You got it." Jinx answered.

**:**

**:**

**:**

It was the end of the day at Jump City High and the gang were meeting up at the front of the school. Raven and Jinx were walking up to the front doors when a kid ran past them. Pushing both the girls on the floor. The kid stop on his tracks and walked up to them. Richard, Garfield, Victor, and Kori saw the incident and rush to see if they were hurt in some way. Once there, they saw that the kid was helping up the girls.

"I am really sorry for that." He apologized as he was helping Raven and then Jinx. He stop and stared at Jinx. She looked at him as if there was something wrong with him.

"What are you staring at?" She gave an attitude of annoyance.

"Um… Nothing!" He blush madly. He didn't realized that he was staring at her for a while. "I'm Wally West.""And I'm Jinx." She smiled when she saw how tease he was. Raven elbowed her once she saw that Jinx was also staring at him as well. "Oh! And this is my best friend Raven."

When she mentioned Raven's name, he turned red when he looked at her. Her purple amethyst eyes where breathtaking. He never saw anyone with such beautiful eyes before. Jinx is cute and Raven is beautiful. She may have pale skin but her eyes kills the paleness and makes her beautiful. Her black with purple tip side bangs covering half of her left eye. Jinx is really cute. She has grey eyes with her pale light pink and black tip bangs covering ¼ of her eyes. The both were just gorgeous.

"And your staring again…" Raven said in a monotone.

"You guys alright?" Richard came just before Wally could of said anything.

"Yes. But I think he has staring problems…" Jinx answered him.

"Uh… Flash?" Richard waved his hand in front of Wally.

"Yeah?" He snap out of his daze and started to pay attention to Richard.

"Nothing." He responded.

"You guys ready to go?" Kori asked.

"Yeah… Just let me get my car out." Raven said and walked away to find her car.

"I'm going to go now…" Wally said and then left.

**:**

**:**

**:**

Raven got out her car keys and push the unlock button. She found her Jaguar c x75 hybrid car. As she walked up to it she noticed a envelop on one of the windshield wipers. She looked around her surroundings and saw no-one around. She took the envelop and opened it. She saw a check and a letter.

_Dear Rachel and Jinx,_

_I know that you two have been through so much together. Losing your parents in a fire and getting kicked out of school must been really hard. I hope that with this amount of money will help you both to keep on living together._

_Raven, I know that you didn't mean to get into a fight and getting Jinx involved. I hope that you are enjoying the house over there. Living with your best friend is what you two always wanted to do when the both of you grew up together. And still are. Even though you know that Jinx would go with you to the end of the world and she's the only one you have left, I'm always here to help you. And don't you forget that._

_Jinx, I hope that you taking real good care of Rachel and making sure that she doesn't do anything stupid. Your both like sister. You would do anything for her and she would do the same for you. But please remember to visit me and you godfather sometimes. I understand that you don't like it when we send a huge amount of money because we're rich but we just want to help you and Rachel on the payments. Please make sure that Rachel doesn't over does herself._

_Remember, I'm only a phone call away. And so is you lazy godfather. But we love you both like our own children we couldn't have. Take good care of each other._

_Love, Sophia and Jack Cruz._

Raven smiled softly at the letter and opened her car. She put the key in the ignition and started the car. She closed the door and put on her seatbelt.

**:**

**:**

**:**

Jinx and the rest on the group was walking for Raven. Once they all heard a car horn, they saw Raven in the car and droved slowly in front of them. She slide down the car window and stuck her head out.

"Hey! Are you coming or what?" She shouted at Jinx.

"Wait… Hold up." Victor started. "That's your car?"

"No. It's Raven's car." She nonchalantly said.

"That's an awesome car…" Garfield said.

"You got that right." Richard agreed.

"Come on!" Raven shouted at Jinx. Jinx got in the car. "What about you guys?"

"Just wait here." Richard responded. "I'll my bike." And with that he left.

"I'll get my car!" Victor shouted and he left as well.

"I got a letter from Sophia and Jake." Raven started the conversation with Jinx. "Read it."

Jinx looked at her and took the letter. She started to read it and smiled.

"They are really nice." She said as she folded up the paper and put it in the envelop. "How much did they send?"

Raven gave Jinx the check. Jinx's eyes widen when she was the amount of money.

"That's a lot of money for about two to three years." She said.

"They're rich. What do you expect from them?" Raven told her.

"Well… I didn't expect this much. I know that they are billionaires but like… whoa." She breathed out.

"Whoa?" I haven't heard you say that in a _long_ time." Raven laughed.

"Here they come." Jinx pointed out.

Victor has a Honda CV-R 2012 and Richard has a 2010 Kawasaki Red Ninja. Garfield went with Victor and Kori went with Richard. They all drove off to the mall.

**:**

**:**

**:**

"Ha!" Shouted Jinx in victory. "I told you that we would beat you here."

"Shut up…" Victor said in defeat.

"I'm impressed that you beat him in a race." Richard said as he helped Kori off the motorcycle. "I would have beaten him too but Starfire doesn't like it when I go really fast."

"Well… It's a good thing we didn't ask you. You look like you can drive a maniac." Raven said as she got out her car. "But I would love to challenge you sometimes."

"Then it's a date." He said."Don't get to cockily Boy Blunder." Raven teased him.

"Don't worry Wonder Girl." He smugly said as Raven rolled her eyes at him.

"Take off you shades." She commanded.

"Say please then I'll think about it." He beckoned.

"Not gonna happen.""Be that way."

"Why don't we go inside friends?" Kori suggested. They all nodded and started to walk in the building.

**.**

**..**

…

**Well… that's it for today. You got a seek peck on what happened to Raven and Jinx's parents. As you can tell, Raven and Jinx are living together and their godparent are filthy rich. But they are nice people. Sophia and Jake couldn't have kids so that is why they love Raven and Jinx like that. I hope you like this chapter. I'll update soon but I'm not so sure how soon. Review please!**

**FuckLoveXD signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3: I Like You Too

**Hey! OK. I know that the first two chapter were just a beginning for them all but I just want them to get to know each other first. Mkay? Anyways, I would like that thank all of those who reviewed my story. Especially Giggles! Thanks! While I was thinking on what I should do for this chapter… my inspiration came from One Republic- Good Life. I love this song! XD You should hear it if you want.**

**On With The Fic!**

**:**

**:**

**:**

Chapter 3- I Like You Too

Its been a week since the girls have received the letter from their godparents and since they went to the mall with their new friends. They made more friends like Roy Harper. A year older than them just like Victor, but is friends with Garfield, Richard, and Kori. Wally West, another friend they made, is the same age as them. Basically, they all been hanging out with each other ever since then.

Richard was thinking on throwing a party at his place since his parent are going to out of town. Once he announced to the whole entire school, they shouted with enthusiasm. But when he told Rachael about it, she denied him less then a second flat. Jinx laughed at him when just looked at Rachel as if she has gone crazy.

"I forgot to mention that Raven isn't the party girl type." She finally said once she stopped laughing. "She is more like a party pooper."

"You got that part right…" Richard softly said.

"What was that, bird brain?" Rachael glared at him as she moved a few strand of hair from her eyes.

"Nothing babe." He grinned at her. "But I would really get lonely if your not there."

"Aww… still not going." She nonchalantly said.

"I can show you a hell of a time there…?" He said as he moved closer to her."Another step closer and I am going to kick you in the baby maker." She said as she moved back.

"You wouldn't dare." He finally got her against the lockers. He placed his hands on her hips. Bad move.

Rachael pinched his right hand, which made him jerk back away from her and hold his hand in pain. She smirked at him and walked away.

"Shouldn't have done that." Jinx said.

"Could of warned me?" He said.

"Nope." She smiled and walked away. "Next time, keep your hands to yourself!"

"The things I do for her attention…"

**:**

**:**

**:**

"Hey guys." Roy Harper said as he walked towards the group. "Hey Raven…"

Raven raised an eyebrow and look at both Jinx and Kori. Both of them grinned and nodded at her, a bit to eagerly. Raven looked at Roy and faintly smiled at him.

"Gonna sit or what?" She asked.

Roy smiled at her and sat next to her. He brushed his shoulder against hers and blushed a bit. Raven looked at him and grinned. She was going to have a hell of a time teasing him. Just as he was about to apologize to her, Raven looked up and him and started talking.

"Hey Roy… Care to try out this food I made? I am not so sure if this came out very good as I hope…" Raven said as she pointed at her pasta. He looked at her then nodded but just as he was about to get it for himself, she moved his hand away. "But I am going to feed it to you. Ok?"

He looked at her and slightly nodded. He blushed a bit as she moved closer to him.

"Say 'Ahh'." She slightly open her mouth to demonstrate Roy what she wanted him to do. He started to blush madly as his friends grinned at him, knowing what was happening. All but Richard who didn't seem to like the view.

"A-Ahh" He opened his mouth as Raven feed him some of her pasta. She 'accidentally' got some on his face.

"I am so sorry." She apologized. "I am going to get that cleaned up!"

Before Roy could say anything else. Raven already had a napkin in her hands and was already cleaning him. She lightly wiped of the stain of pasta from the corner of his lips. He just starred at her when she was cleaning him. When she was done, she smiled up at him. He just looked at her. He felt butterflies in his guts. He starred into her amethyst eyes.

"All done." She said. Roy nodded at her and smiled.

"The pasta is good." He grinned at her. She smirked when he said that.

"Thanks. Jinx made it. She wouldn't let me in the kitchen when she's there." Raven stated.

"Excuse me for making sure no one knows my secret ingredients." Jinx butted in.

"Not even your best friend?" Raven glared at her."Nope. There are something's not even best friends should know…" Jinx stated out.

"Whatever." Raven notice that Richard wasn't around. "Where's boy blunder?"

"He said that he forgot something in the classroom so he left to look for it." Kori said.

"Hey Jinx…" Garfield started. "How about another race?"

"Your on!" She said as Raven got up. "Where you going, Rae?"

"Bathroom." And she walked away.

**:**

**:**

**:**

Richard was wondering around the hallways. He didn't like the way Rachael and Roy was acting. He didn't understand why was he feeling like this. As he was about to walk out of the school, he heard someone call him 'Bird Brain'. And of course, he didn't need to be guess who was calling him. But he was surprised that she was following him.

"Hey Bird Brain." Rachael slowly walked up to him.

"Hey Wonder Girl." He teased.

"Do you mind if I helped you?" She asked.

"Help me in what?" He asked.

"Uh… Didn't you need to look for something?" She questioned him.

"Oh! Uh… yeah…" He avoid eye contact with her.

"I think I understand what's going on…" She said.

"Uh… I don't." He stated out.

"Your jealous." She said.

"Jealous about what?" He looked away.

"About Roy." She nonchalantly said.

"Why would I be jealous about him?" He questioned her.

"Cause he likes me and he can express it by blushing when I'm around." Her monotone made it seem like she was 100% correct.

Richard cursed himself mentally when he can to realized that she does have a point. But he already has convinced himself that she doesn't like him and that she likes Roy.

"You like me." She grinned at him.

"Wait… what?" Richard looked into her eyes. Bad move.

"Don't worry, boy blunder." She smiled at him. "I like you too."

He blushed a bit when she told him that. 'Maybe its we can give us a try and who knows! She might fall in love with me like I am with her…' He thought. She walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What about Roy?" He asked as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Roy? What about him?" She questioned him as she looked into his eyes

"Don't you like him?" He wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah. But not like that. He is really fun to tease." She grinned at him. "But I do have my eyes on someone."

"Yeah… so do I…" He leaned down to her lips. She felt his breath on her lips. She closed the small gap that was between them. When they pulled apart, they smiled at each other.

"Well… I might go to the party… Only if you save me a dance." She told him.

"There is no way that I am going to pass that up." He said.

"That's good to hear." She quickly kissed him and slipped out of his grip on her. "Come on! They are going to think that we lost our way to the lunchroom."

Richard grabbed Rachael's hand and squeezed it. She smiled up at him and entwine their finger together. As they walked, Rachael placed her head on his shoulder.

"Should we tell them about us?" Richard asked her."I think so but Jinx might keep teasing me about it and I already know they Roy likes me." She answered him.

"Crap… I have forgotten all about him." Richard started. "Do you mind keeping this as a secret till the party?" He asked.

"Sure." She answered him. "But I already know that you might not want to keep your hands off of me."

"Your right." And with that, he pushed Rachael against a wall and kissed her hard. Rachael responded, by kissing him back just like he was to her. He picked her legs and wrapped them around his waist. She break away from the kiss and smirked at him. "You move fast…"

"Thanks."

**.**

**..**

…

**Hey! :D I am still alive. Thanks for wondering if I was. Other than that, I was wondering if I am moving a bit to fast for the relationship between Raven and Robin. You tell me. Cause I am not very good at things like this. Especially love stories. XD I really do hope that you enjoyed this chapter thought. O3O**

**FuckLoveXD signing off~**


End file.
